The invention relates to clam harvesting implements, and in particular to clam dredges and rakes such as classified in Class 37, Subclass 119.
Clam rakes and dredges such as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 97,420 issued Nov. 30, 1869 to T. F. Mayhew, U.S. Pat. No. 820,595 issued May 15, 1906 to Norton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,700 issued Aug. 29, 1911 to C. M. Snow and U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,944 issued Apr. 15, 1922 to H. R. Sockwell are well-known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,141,425 issued June 1, 1915 to M. P. Simas described clam rakes improved by the addition of side plates to prevent the clams from dropping out of the basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,497 issued Nov. 25, 1930 to H. O. Anderson describes the clam rake as having an elliptical metallic basket with teeth extending along its front.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,799 issued Mar. 31, 1936 to C. A. Dippel describes the clam rake, as it exists today, employing a rectangularly shaped basket.
It is an object of Applicant's inventions to improve clam rakes, simply, economically, and safely.
It is also an object of Applicant's invention to provide an improvement to clam rakes without extensive modifications.
It is a further object of Applicant's invention to provide an improvement to clam rakes that are efficient and practical.